


Thought Cycles

by i_grace3



Series: Draco's Weekly Visit [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: :(((((, Angst?, Draco feels bad, Harry Potter Next Gen, It was fun to write, Post Cursed Child, Sad, but i like it, idk if this fits, this was shorter than expected lol, was hoping for at least 2000 words but lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_grace3/pseuds/i_grace3
Summary: Draco goes on his 8th visit to his cousin only to find she has been in an incident. An incident which changes his thoughts entirely. And not in a good way.
Series: Draco's Weekly Visit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028475
Kudos: 8





	Thought Cycles

It had been a few weeks or so since Draco’s last visit to his cousin. He’d seen her six or seven times now, always on a Wednesday, always at 12 in the afternoon. He had discussed with Hermione what he had managed to gather up from the girl in these visits, which admittedly wasn’t enough for her liking but Draco was more than satisfied. It was enough to make himself admit that she’d begun to grow on him a little. He still had somewhat of a dislike to her, he still questioned as to why he walked up the bleak stone stairs of Azkaban to visit her, he still questioned his own sanity after each visit. But as much as he hated to admit it, he couldn’t help it. He hated it because he knew he shouldn’t grow fond of her he had every right to not let it happen, every right to despise her existence. But he didn’t. In fact. In some ways, he couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for her. After all, from what they had talked about, it was almost as if she was driven to it, not just by Euphemia and Rudolphus, but her mind as well.   
Soon enough, it was time for him to go over and see her again. He found himself walking up the grim grey staircase again and down the hallway behind an Auror. However, something about it today just felt- off. Like he knew something wasn’t right by a feeling he had ever since he had left the house. And it was confirmed that something definitely wasn’t right when he got there and there were two things different that he noticed. The first was that they were going in a completely different direction than usual. They would take the left on the fourth floor but instead they came off at the sixth and turned right. The second was that there was a different Auror guiding him this time. The usual one had her hair tied in a low bun and tanned skin despite the grey weather outside. He presumed she was Spanish or Mexican as she had a rather strong accent. The new one had a rather large afro and soft, dark skin and had a relaxed sense about them. They chatted with Draco as they both walked down the different route. “I see you a lot. How come you visit her so often? Visitors are rare here.” They asked him.  
“Minister’s request. I don’t enjoy it but I can’t ignore her.” He replied, “How come your escorting me? Usually it’s Auror Melia?”  
“Oh, there was an incident, she was hurt.”  
“Sorry if I sound like I’m asking too many questions but what happened?”  
The Auror sighed. “Wondered why we’re going here?” They replied as they passed a sign with ‘Solitary Confinement’ on it.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Draco mumbled as he finally linked it all together. “Please don’t tell me what I think happened…”  
*  
“I’ve just been told the reason you’re here.” Draco said, folding his arms, “For fuck’s sake Delphi.” he scowled, pressing his eyes on his cousin who was currently laid flat back on the bunk with one wrist handcuffed to the frame.  
“I know Draco, I don’t need a scolding from you.” Delphi mumbled, irritated.  
“You attacked an Auror!”  
“They attacked first, not me. They had it coming.”  
“What the hell are you talking about?”  
“I was bored as fuck and they started to provoke me.”  
Draco sighed heavily, kicking the stool underneath him and perching himself on it. “That still doesn’t give you the right to attack someone, Auror or not. They could press charges, you could have assault added onto your record!”  
“What difference would it make anyway?” She sighed as well, sitting up. “Look- I’m sorry alright?”  
“Sorry? You shouldn’t be apologising to me, you should apologise to the poor Auror you sent to the medical wing.”  
“Just- fuck off Draco, leave me alone.” She snapped again. “I’m not dealing with your shit anymore.”  
“You know what?” Draco stood up, “I will. I’m going home, I’ve had enough of your shit too.”  
She had finally snapped his last nerve, one that had been hanging by a thread the entirety of the visit. Maybe Draco was wrong after all? Everything that had been playing on his mind the past few months was just a trick she had used to manipulate him? Manipulate him like she did his son, twist him around her fingers in order to get on his good side, abuse the power and the influence his family had. What if she was just a lying, violent, unpredictable- thing? Thing. That’s what she was, not a person, just a savage thing born from evil. Everything Draco had questioned or convinced himself about was false. He felt lied to, felt as if he was tricked into handing over his sympathy so that she could tug on the loose strings in his mind. He hated it, he hated her.  
Draco gathered himself up, kicking the stool away in anger.  
“Draco, wait-“ Delphi pleaded.  
“Shut up.” He shouted, Delphi flinched back but he didn’t care anymore, he wanted her to be scared of him as he was of her. “You know for a minute o thought you might actually be somewhat of a decent human being.” He paused, looking straight into her eyes, the eyes they shared, “Turns out I was wrong. For I while, I didn’t hate every ounce of you. In fact, you begun to grow on me a little.”  
“I could say the same for you.” She replied, her voice shaking a little. “There aren’t many things I like in this world. Most of the few things, I’m no longer allowed. But one of them is when you come to see me.” Her voice finally broke.  
“Well, I guess that’s another you can’t have.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Draco fought back the um in his throat and the tears that flooded his eyes, all his will being used up to form the words he had to say. And eventually he found them, but they hurt to say as much as it did to hold back his emotions. “Because I won’t be continuing these visits.”  
Delphi’s stomach dropped as she stared back at him, utterly crushed by his words. She too made an attempt to push back the ever growing lump in her throat and the tears in her eyes.   
“t was a mistake. All of it was just a mistake, I shouldn’t have come that first time. I should’ve just ignored Hermione’s request.”  
“Why didn’t you then?”  
Draco paused again. He didn’t want to say why, he wasn’t sure exactly why. But the root of his thoughts was based solely on one thing. “Because-“ He took a shaky breath, “Because with some time, I thought I could give you a second chance.”  
And with that, he turned on his heel and aced back down the dull grey hallway. He didn’t turn back around to see her reaction, he physically couldn’t bring himself to do it. He just felt so guilty. But he managed to hold himself together until he got outside where he apparated home. He appeared outside his study, walked in and slammed the door behind him. Draco felt truly awful. He knew he’d hurt her as much as he’d hurt him. Words go a long way with that girl, she takes them more meaningfully than most people, she takes a lot of things to heart. She will just sit there for days on end trapped in the endless cycle of thoughts. He’d gone and locked her in a cage made of her own thoughts. And that’s what made him realise how much of a mistake he had made. She wasn’t a thing after all. She was human. She has emotions, emotions stronger than many people he knew. And he had hurt her. He had really, really hurt her. And he hated himself for it.


End file.
